Recueil d'histoires
by Stories Of Dawn
Summary: Un petit recueil consistant à mettre nos personnages (aussi bien Vongola que Varia) dans un univers totalement banal [ou pas], mais à la sauce KHR. Rien de vraiment sérieux.


**I: Monopoly façon Vongola**

« -Eh ! Idiot du base-ball ! C'est pas ton tour !

-C'est bon, je peux commencer le temps que tu finisses de mettre tes maisons.

-T'attends, merde ! »

L'ambiance était tout aussi animée autour de la table de jeu des Vongola. Yamamoto a eu l'idée d'apporter ce jeu de société histoire de se distraire un peu. Cela fait maintenant trois quarts d'heures que les six joueurs s'entre-tuaient dans cette partie, sans que personne n'ai l'avantage.

« -Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, calmez-vous...

-Jûdaime ! Cet imbécile commence avant que je termine mon tour !

-Gokudera-kun, ce n'est rien... »

Le gardien de la tempête poussa un long soupire de mécontentement. Mais si c'est Tsuna qui lui dit... Il regarda le bretteur du coin de l'œil puis s'exclama :

« Jûdaime ! Laissez-moi changer de place ! »

Ce fut au tour du dixième Vongola de soupirer. Quelle idée de faire un Monopoly ! Bon, O.K., l'idée était sympa, mais avec cette bande de dégénérée, c'est impossible de jouer dans de bonnes conditions !

« Gokudera-kun, s'il te plaît... »

Bon, aller, on lâche l'affaire maintenant. Hayato se rassit, pressé de finir ce jeu stupide, et bien sûr, de gagner ! Le Bras Droit du Dixième du Nom n'a aucunement le droit de perdre ! Le platine bouillonnait de l'intérieur, à l'idée de laminer ses adversaires, à l'exception de Tsuna, évidement !

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Sasagawa Ryohei. Il lança violemment les dés contre le plateau de jeu, hurlant un « A L'EXTREME ! ». Plusieurs maisons furent arrachées, et quelques hôtels s'écroulèrent. Sans compter les pions expulsés tels des branches prisent dans un ouragan.

« Enfoiré ! Hurla Gokudera. »

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Il sortit quelques uns de ses bâtons de dynamite, ce qui effraya Tsuna.

« -Gokudera-kun ! Arrêtes ça ! On peut y remettre...

-HUIT ! Hurla de nouveau le boxeur. UN ! DEUX ! TROIS !

-Calme-toi, tête de gazon ! Tu fais trembler la table ! Et t'es pas obliger de compter, idiot ! »

Hayato prit le pion de Ryohei, et le posa là où il devait arriver.

« -Voila !

-T'es chez moi...

-Ha ! C'est juste quatre euros !

-Quatre-cent cinquante euros...

-Quoi ?! Oh, Hibari ! Rue Lecourbe, c'est quatre euros !

-Avec un hôtel, quatre-cent cinquante.

-Y'a pas d'hôtel !

-Si, tu l'as éjecté en lançant les dés.

-Eh ! Y'a peut-être une erreur ! Fit Ryohei.

-Non. Quatre-cent cinquante euros, ou je te mords à mort.

-Tête de poulpe n'a pas compter les cases, il a du se tromper. Ou alors il l'a fait exprès.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Cria le concerné.

-J'étais où avant ?

-Gare Saint-Lazare, fit Yamamoto.

-Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir... »

Le gardien de la tempête repris le pion de celui du soleil, et compta les cases, pour prouver son innocence.

« -Voila, rue Lecourbe, c'est ce que j'avais dit.

-Maintenant, donne moi l'argent, lança le brun. »

Ryohei compta ses billets. Le compte était de quatre-cent vingt-deux euros.

« -RAH ! IL M'EN MANQUE A L'EXTREME !

-Tu peux hypothéquer, onii-san, fit Tsuna.

-Excellente idée, Jûdaime !

-Comment je fais ?

-Tu tournes ta carte côté table, tête de gazon !

-Hein ?

-Idiot. »

Une fois, de plus, on peut compter sur Hayato pour expliquer les règles du jeu au moins doués.

« -Tu hypothèques celle-là, par exemple, et tu prends le montant indiqué derrière la carte. Là, c'est cinquante euros, expliqua-t-il en lui donnant l'argent.

-C'EST COOL A L'EXTREME !

-Par contre, tu ne toucheras plus d'argent si quelqu'un tombe sur ce terrain.

-QUOI ?! C'est le seul terrain que j'ai !

-Donc tu vas perdre, conclue Gokudera. »

Pendant que le boxeur se lamentait sur son sort, le gardien des nuages prit les billets entasser devant lui.

« -HIBARI ! Hurla-t-il. C'est pas tout pour toi !

-Je prends que les quatre-cent cinquante que tu me dois, je te rends tes douze euros. Même si il me revienne de droit. Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que des bouts de papier... »

Ne jamais faire de transactions avec Hibari Kyôya, c'est la leçon qu'on aura retenu aujourd'hui. Son tour venu, celui-ci lança les dés – armé de sa classe légendaire – et tomba sur la place Pigale.

« -A qui appartient ce terrain ?

-Je crois que c'est chez moi..., fit Tsuna, effrayé par son interlocuteur.

-Combien ?

-Seize eur... »

Le brun tendait l'argent demandé, avant même que le Dixième Vongola n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ce fut maintenant au tour du gardien de la Brume. Celui-ci tomba, à son grand mécontentement, sur la rue de la Paix. Non pas parce que c'est la plus chère, mais parce que ce terrain appartient à son plus grand rival... Ça n'aurait pas pu tomber pire. Celui-là afficha l'un de ses plus beaux sourires narquois sur son visage.

« -Dommage que ce ne soit que cinquante euros... J'aurais eu un grand plaisir à te ruiner.

-Ne rêve pas trop, tu sembles oublier que ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Jeu ou non, mon objectif reste de te mordre à mort. »

C'est toujours le même discours, dès que l'un tombe chez l'autre. Bon, au début, c'est un peu flippant, mais à force, on s'habitue aux paroles prometteuses des deux sadiques qui passent leur temps à s'entre-tuer...

« -Tiens, c'est pas cinquante euros qui vont changer quelque chose... Je vais quand même te battre.

-C'est moi qui vais te mordre à mort. Je compte te subtiliser tout ton argent. Et... n'oublies pas que si je gagne, je pourrais te mordre à mort autant que je veux.

-N'oublie pas que ça s'applique dans les deux sens. »

Hein ? C'est quoi ce pari ? Si l'un des deux gagne, l'autre sera torturé puis tué ? Mais ces mecs sont malades ! Y'a un truc qui va pas bien dans leur tête, c'est abusé là !

« -Tu as bien dit que tu comptais me subtiliser mon argent ? Reprit Mukuro.

-Hm ?

-Dans ce cas, je t'achète la Rue de la paix pour six-cent euros. Elle a à quatre-cent à la base, c'est une bonne affaire.

-Non.

-Bon, O.K., sept-cent.

-Il est hors de question que je fasse des affaires avec toi. En plus de ça, t'as déjà l'avenue des Champs-Élysée, si en plus t'as des chances de gagner, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

-Tu as peur de perdre ?

-Je ne ferai rien d'idiot. Par contre...

-Hm ?

-Je ne serai pas contre l'achat des Champs-Élysée.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire d'affaires avec moi, lança le gardien de la brume.

-...bref, à qui le tour ?

-Je crois que c'est à moi, fit timidement Tsuna. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter les dés, Tsuna se fit mystérieusement déranger par la petite vache, venu à l'occasion spécialement pour foutre leur partie en l'air.

« Héhé ! Lambo-san est dans la place ! »

Le plateau renversé par terre les billets et les cartes éparpillés un peu partout, la moitié des pions perdus, et la boite sous la table sont des raisons plus que suffisantes pour arrêter cette partie.

« Stupide vache ! »

Hayato fit bien attention à renverser la table avant de partir courser le petit gardien de la foudre. Ben ouais, y'avait pas assez de bordel, il fallait en rajouter.

« -RAH ! LA PARTIE EST FOUTUE A L'EXTREME !

-C'est pas grave, on en fera une autre la prochaine fois, lança le gardien de la pluie avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Tsuna, tu m'aides à ramasser.

-Si tu veux, Yamamoto. »

Ryohei déjà partit à son entraînement de boxe, Hibari et Mukuro continuèrent à se provoquer mutuellement... et entamèrent un combat.

« -Ah ! Hurla Tsuna ! Il va y avoir un mort !

-C'est à toi de les arrêter, Tsuna.

-Reborn ?! Depuis quand t'es là ?!

-Depuis le début. Moi qui pensais qu'un jeu de société pourrait vous rapprocher les uns des autres...

-C'était logique que non... »

Et c'est dans cette ambiance de baston et de dépression que s'achève cette partie de Monopoly version Vongola !


End file.
